


disappointing jesus

by nitroish



Series: bbs stuff. [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitroish/pseuds/nitroish
Summary: they were supposed to be recording the game right now.





	disappointing jesus

**Author's Note:**

> \- request via tumblr  
> \- theyre gay as fuck  
> \- tagging system for a03 on mobile kinda sucks imo oops

they were supposed to be recording the game right now. actually, del thinks as he glances at the digital clock on his desk, they should have already been recording the game itself twenty seven minutes and thirty two seconds ago. he taps his fingers on his controller absently over and over, letting his fingers make no noise as he taps away on it. he bites his tongue and chews on the side of it as he glances at smiitys icon on the screen displaying the discord call and his audio recording, watching anxiously as the numbers climb and climb for the length of the recordings and the call. he taps his foot on the bar under his desk that hangs above the floor before he realizes the motion is shaking his mic, so he moves his chair away from the desk so he isnt hitting the desk with his knee. they were supposed to be recording, but instead they have a missing person they dont want to replace and twenty seven minutes and forty five seconds of content without kryoz.

he and smiity have been goofing off in the lobby as they wait, giggling and messing with each others characters, making jokes as they pick each other up and throw the characters off the edges of the custom map that was made. he hears smiity press a few keys on his keyboard before a small blop sound comes through his headphones, hearing that smiity got a message. hoping its kryoz, he lets his laughter trail off and just grins as he grabs smiitys idle character and starts dragging him along the path of the game - 

\- and tosses it off the edge of map onto a lower ledge smiity had just climbed back up. he hears smiity yell a loud ‘NO!!!!!’ littered with angry hand motions that make delirious snort and drop his controller onto his desk in a futile attempt to cover his mouth to stifle his own renewed laughter. says, 

‘thats - thats what you get! thats wh-’ he cant hold back another wave of giggling when smiity scoffs loudly into his mic. ‘hush, l- thats what you get for climbing on me and pulling me down after i did - (laughter) - sh - did all that work!’ and smiity is laughing too now, and delirious swears that his heart skips another beat at the sound.

[‘you!!!! you just did that to me! i did nothing to you, coward, face me like a man!’ so delirious says ‘okay!’ in the most delighted, light voice and jumps off the side of the cliff, grabbing smiity and dragging him back down the side of the valley he had been three fourths of clearing once more. theres an outraged yell and delirious breaks down into giggles and doubles over in his chair.]

delirious looks back at the times displayed around him, thirty nine minutes and fifteen seconds is what the call says. so delirious is back to questioning where john is, and lets his character idle behind a tree as if that would stop smiity from spotting him. ‘y- smitty? your discord went off a bit ago, i - i think? anything from - wheres john?’ and smiity goes quiet and then his character pops out from the other side of the dree and snatches up del’s character and drags him to the edge. del quickly latches onto the tree, whining a soft noooo, smiittyyy.

‘i dunno, hes probably off somewhere disappointing jesus.’ and delirious giggles at that, hoping that john is okay in the back of his thoughts. he rememberes johns impromptu six day break, and though he doesnt know much about it, he still worries. smit continues, ‘we might have to bring someone else in to play if you still want three people to be in the game, though? i know i remember you said you dont have a ton of time today.’ and del feels just a bit soft in the heart that smiity had listened and remembered what hed mentioned in a crazyquick haphazardly said paragraph when the call was first picked up.

‘i dont want t- to replace him? if he doesnt - uh - doesnt show we can just play one on one? we could play tabs.’ del suggests, looking back at the time on the digital clock. smiity takes the stall in his characters movement to grab him and start dragging him around. jon giggles at the sight and lets it happen.

and thats when kryozgaming in all his glory hops into the call, no warning and a loud, almost bass boosted-sounding ‘sup, brothers.’ and the slam of palms on a desktop comes through delirious headphones and about makes his eardrums bleed as jon himself yelps. smiity yells a loud ‘JOHN!!!!!’ and john responds with ‘SMIITY!!’

delirious pipes up with, ‘DELIRIOUS!!!’ and john snorts and del hears him lean back in his chair, because his laughter moves away from the mic and turns soft in his ears. smiity whoops and says something about Finally but delirious has a question on his mind, so before he can think about it hes suddenly spitting out, 

‘so where - john - where were you?’ and kryoz is quick with his words.

‘off disappointing jesus, duh.’

kryoz has to wait three minutes or so for delirious and smiity to stop wheezing, confused. (was it something be said???) once theres even a second of silence, smiity or jon giggles and then theyre back to their crazed laughing, and eventually smiity falls out of his chair, causing john himself to join in on the little laugh fest with his own laugh.

(bonus ? minithing ? )

delirious mentions that kryoz was exactly forty nine minutes and twelve seconds late, and john scoffs and says ‘no, i was perfectly on time for being fashionably late which, technically, is on time.’ which makes jon think for a minute as smiity huffs right into his mic. the two know about delirious and his habits for being early, for wanting to record at the certain time thats set. smiity mentioned something about delirious maybe getting rid of the digital clock that sits right next to his computer so he isnt surrounded by constant time reminders that could stress him out, but delirious insists on leaving it there because it looks cool and helps with keeping track of time because he keeps loosing it. [smiity mails him a teddy bear sticker sheet that he wrote ‘for the ugly and plain digital clock’ on the back. delirious immediately sticks them around his workspace on things they could be easily removed from after long periods of time and on the clock. he also puts one on his mic stand.]


End file.
